When One meets Eleven: Time Crash 2
by VHAL9000
Summary: Similar to the episode "Time Crash" in Doctor Who, when the 10th doctor meets the 5th doctor. What happens when the first, the original doctor meets the current doctor, the eleventh?


Doctor Who: When One meets Eleven: The second time crash

**Chapter 1:**

In the vast reaches of space, a blue police box floated in time and space. Inside the police box, an old man and a young woman slept there unaware of the box's movement. Suddenly, the young woman opened her eyes, and signaled the old man to wake up.

"Grandfather, wake up. We haven't left." The young woman spoke.

"Oh yes, indeed, my child. We will have to do something about that." The old man said.

The young woman was known as Susan Foreman, a young time lady from Gallifrey that got stranded on Earth. Soon enough she was accustomed to Earth life, and was making a couple of friends. In terms of intellect, she was a born genius.

The old man next to her, was her grandfather, known as the Doctor. He was also a time lord from Gallifrey, and he will be the man that will end the time war between the Time lords and the Daleks, presumably exterminating both races. Also, he will also be the man that travels in space in that blue police box, known as the TARDIS (Time and Relative Dimension in Space), exploring new worlds, gaining new friends, and to the worse extent make new enemies. He will go by many names, the "Storm", the "Destroyer of Worlds", and the "Valeyard".

The Doctor pushed the lever, which made the TARDIS time travel. Usually the Tardis started, by making a "Whoosh" sound, but instead it was silent. Then, it started to rumbled, tossing Susan and the Doctor from side to side, and knocking them unconscious.

When they woke up, they saw something different about the TARDIS.

"Grandfather, look at the TARDIS! It's different!" Susan shouted, as she tried to wake her grandfather.

When the Doctor looked at the Tardis, it was totally different from his original Tardis. Inside was a yellow interior, instead of a white one. The control of the Tardis was now more technical than ever.

"WHAT? What happened to the TARDIS?" The Doctor screamed.

"Like what I've done with the place?" A voice spoke out inside the Tardis.

"Who are you? What are you doing in the TARDIS? Show yourself." The Doctor panicked raising his cane.

Suddenly, a shadow of a teenage man appeared, next to the controls of the Tardis.

"Who am I?" The voice spoke again. "Who am I?"

Then, the shadow revealed itself to the Doctor. It was no shadow in reality. It was the image of a teenage man with curled brown hair, and a bowtie. He had a smile on his face.

"I am you. I am the Doctor." He said to the two, were bewildered beyond belief.

**Chapter 2:**

(Eleven- Eleventh Doctor | One- First Doctor )

"Hello Susan." The Eleventh Doctor spoke, as his brown eyes focused on the Doctor's granddaughter.

"How do you know Susan? Who are you?" The first Doctor asked stubbornly.

"Like I said before. I am the Doctor." Eleven replied.

"But that's impossible! Two of the same person cannot appear at the same place, at the same time. A paradox will occur and.." One tried to explain.

"It has happened before." Eleven said seriously. "When I was in my tenth regeneration, I met the fifth Doctor. It was a funny encounter though, and our TARDIS had merged. We first started to insult each other, but then we got along on good terms. He got in his own TARDIS and his own timeline. As for me, well, the Titanic crashed into my TARDIS just after he left."

"But how do I know you're not an imposter? Or maybe a spy perhaps?" One asked suspiciously.

"Okay." Eleven said calmly, as he walked towards One, grabbing his head. "I know I have to do this, but I so hate this right now."

"What? What are you doing?" One asked, as he started to panic.

"Just relax." Eleven replied, and then he banged his head into One's.

Then, both of their heads started to spin.

"What did you do to him?" Susan asked, Eleven.

"I shared my memories with him. He'll remember soon enough." Eleven said, as he became dizzy. Soon he fell to the ground.

As for One, flashes of images ran through his mind, which included the Doctor's enemies, companions, but most of all regenerations, all 11 of them.

Soon, the first doctor came to his senses. He looked at the Eleventh Doctor, and then looked back at Susan.

"Susan, my dear. He really is me." One said to his granddaughter who looked at Eleven with curiosity.

**Chapter 3:**

"What do you mean 'he is you', grandfather?" Susan asked.

"I mean he is a regeneration of me." One replied.

"Actually I am the Eleventh regeneration." Eleven said as he got up, straightening his bow tie.

"Eleventh regeneration? You mean you regenerated ten times?" Susan asked, as she looked at One and then at Eleven, who just nodded to her.

"That is correct, Susan." Eleven said. "You still are a smart girl."

"Grandfather, you still have the same personality." Susan replied back to Eleven. Then, she touched Eleven. "And you're so young. You look around the same age as me."

"Well you know I am older than I look." Eleven said.

"Susan, you have a point. This regeneration is a bit different, yet interesting." One said, as he continued to focus his eyes on Eleven.

"Hm. Young body. Good. Hair seems to be good indeed, and it's combed." One observed.

"But." One said.

"But what?" Eleven asked.

"This." One said, as he pointed his cane at Eleven's bowtie. "Why do you have a bowtie? Don't you have some decency?"

"Bowties are cool." Eleven replied, and Susan began to laugh. "They are, right?"

"They are certainly not." One retorted. "And you should know better."

"Well at least I am not a grumpy old man." Eleven spat.

"Young man, you need to learn some manners. If I was your father, I'd beat you with a stick." One said.

"Guys.." Susan said.

"Well you need to.."

"Why I.."

"Guys.." Susan spoke calmly.

"In all in space and time.."

"How you could know space of all people when.. "

"GUYS!" Susan shouted, as the two stopped bickering.

"Can't you two get along? I mean you two are the same person, right?" She asked.

The two Doctors agreed with her statement.

"Well, I suppose you're right, my child." One spoke. "I'm sorry for insulting you, young man."

"Same here." Eleven replied back.

"So grandfather, what have you been doing all this time, in your Eleventh body?" Susan asked Eleven.

"Well for all my life, all my regeneration, I have traveled through time and space, in the TARDIS, exploring galaxies, making new companions, and unfortunately, new enemies."

"The TARDIS seems to have a new look, my boy. Have you done anything to it?" One asked as he observed the interior of the TARDIS closely.

"Well, to be honest." Eleven replied back. "The TARDIS has remodeled itself. It has been doing so for than 100 years."

"I see.." One spoke.

"In the future, did I travel with you?" Susan asked, and Eleven shook his head.

"Why didn't I?" Susan interjected. "I mean I could have seen places, galaxy, and stuff beyond the stars!"

"Well, you were so accustomed to Earth life, and so madly in love with David, that you never wanted to leave." Eleven replied. "Besides there were so much horrible things I did not want you to experience."

"Like what?" Susan asked.

"Well in a time war.." Eleven began to explain.

"Stop right there young man!" One intervened. "You shouldn't disclose any more information on future events, lest our future."

"That's right." Eleven said. "Sorry about that."

"We need to get back to our TARDIS. But how?" One asked.

"Oh that." Eleven said, as he clapped his hands. "Ok I have seen this before. Our TARDISES have merged to become one TARDIS. Don't worry, I can fix this."

Then, Eleven started to pull all sort of levers, buttons, and then within moments the TARDIS rumbled. And after that, the rumbling stopped.

"Okay." Eleven said. "Our TARDISES have successfully separated. Your TARDIS is at the end of this door." Eleven stated, as he pointed to the door of the policebox.

"Very well." One said. "Thank you, young lad, for your help."

"Not a problem." Eleven replied, as he smiled.

"Come along Susan." One said, as he began to walk towards the door of the TARDIS.

But Susan just stared at Eleven.

"Will I see you again, grandfather?" She asked.

"I'm sure you will.." Eleven replied. "Or maybe I can come with you now, and enroll myself, in your school as a student. I mean I can introduce myself to your teachers, as John Smith and.."

"Yes, that's would be good, my boy." One said. "It would work out initially but.."

"Two doctors just cannot exist in one timeline." Eleven finished his sentence. "Time won't allow it."

"Right." One said as Susan and he walked towards the door. "We'll be on our way."

"Doctor." Eleven said, and One turned around. Eleven went to him and whispered something in One's ear. Then One nodded.

"Okay. I'll remember to do that." One said, and Eleven nodded.

Then the two disappearing, leaving Eleven alone with his TARDIS.

The Eleventh Doctor just stared into space. The thought of the First Doctor and Susan clouded his mind.

But Susan…she was just too precious to him..

_One day, I'll shall come back. Yes I shall come back. Until then there must be no regrets no tears, no anxieties. Just go forward in your beliefs, and prove to me that I am not mistaken in mine._


End file.
